Blood Bank
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Bella quitte Mystic Fall's pour Forks. Elle y rencontre Jasper Cullen, et se passe quelque chose qui ne devait pas arriver.
1. Prologue

Je reviens bientôt...

Reste, tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Elena et Caroline sont là aussi. Je dois partir, mais je t'appelle. Ok ?

Ok.

Viens faire un câlin à ta sœur.

Je t'aime, Bella.

Je t'aime Bonnie. Stefan, je la veux vivante à mon retour.

J'y veillerai.

Elijah toi aussi tu veilles sur ma sœur. Et mes amies. Damon, je voudrais retrouver Mystic Fall's à mon retour.

Hum hum. Répondit l'intéresser.

Alors, au revoir.

Je fis un dernier baiser sur la joue de ma sœur, pris ma valise, dit au revoir à tous, et montais dans mon 4x4 en direction de Forks. J'ouvris ma fenêtre, et lançais une dernière phrase à mes amis :

J'ai une famille de vampire à trouver. Bye.

Et je filais.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Végétariens.

Mystic Fall's avait beau être une petite ville, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Forks.

J'étais vite arrivée dans cette bourgade insignifiante de trois mille cent vingt habitants. Je devrai y vivre un moment, pour découvrir la façon dont vive les vampires présent dans cette ville, et de voir, si ils pourraient nous être utiles contre Klaus.

Armée de plusieurs pieux en bois, de veine de venus et d'autres armes contre les vampires, je me dirigeais vers ma nouvelle habitation.

J'étais entrain de rentrer les cartons qui étaient dans mon coffre lorsqu'un homme, baraqué, s'approcha de moi. Mes ancêtres me crièrent qu'elle était sa nature.

Bonjour, je suis Emmett Cullen.

Je sais qui vous êtes.

Comment... Enfin bref, j'ai appris que vous emménagiez à Forks.

C'est cela.

Pourquoi Forks ? Enfin, je veux dire pourquoi pas une autre ville ?

J'ai quelque chose à faire ici.

De l'aide ? Dit il, en pointant de son grand doigt un tas de cartons empilés derrière mon véhicule garé dans l'allée.

Non, ça ira. Merci. Je pense que je réussirai à me passer de votre... force !

Il me regarda surpris, puis reprit la parole.

Quel est votre nom ?

Bella Bennett. Lui répondis-je, après avoir poser un carton dans l'entrée et avoir fermer la porte derrière moi.

Vous vivez seule ?

Oui.

Pas de famille donc. Dit il tristement.

En fait, j'ai une sœur, Bonnie. Mais elle vit en Virginie.

Vous vous ressemblez ? Me demanda t-il en posant son bras imposant sur ma nouvelle boite aux lettres.

Énormément. Excusez moi, j'ai des cartons à défaire.

Bien. A plus tard alors.

C'est cela. Soufflais-je.

Emmett ! Cria une jeune femme, prénommée Alice selon ce que me soufflait les voix de mes ancêtres.

Oh, bonjour. Dit-elle, en s'arrêtant soudainement.

Bonjour.

Alice, voici la nouvelle habitante de Forks, Bella ! Bella voici ma sœur Alice.

Je m'excuse à nouveau, mais j'ai toujours ses nombreux cartons à défaire, ainsi que du rangement et du nettoyage qui m'attends. Alors, au revoir.

« Le but Bella » me souffla Emily.

Euh... Venez dîner ce soir. Avec votre famille s'entend ! Dis-je en riant intérieurement de ma proposition.

Eh bien, il faudra voir cela avec Esmé, notre mère. Dit Emmett.

Appelle la. Conclut Alice.

Le grand baraqué, sortit son téléphone, et composa un numéro. Après une conversation assez courte, il ferma son téléphone, le rangea dans sa poche de jean, avant de se tourner vers moi.

C'est d'accord. Accepta Emmett.

Bien. Venez pour dix neuf heure.

C'est noté.

A ce soir, alors.

Les deux vampires partirent et je finis la tâche que j'avais commencer. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, je commençais le plus important. Je sortis les bougies et le grimoire. J'entamais alors un sort pour protéger la maison dans laquelle je vivrai pendant quelque temps. J'entrai également en contact avec Bonnie.

« - Comment ça va Bella ? Me dit la voix de ma sœur.

J'ai rencontrer les Cullen. Ils viennent ce soir.

Quelque chose me dit que ça ne prendra que peu de temps avant qu'ils viennent à Mystic Fall's.

Je le pense aussi. Comment ça ce passe d'ailleurs à la maison ?

Eh bien, Elijah et moi tentons de localiser Klaus, mais ça ne donne rien. John est de retour, il est arrivé il y a une heure.

Vraiment ?

Qu'en pense Elena ?

Elle a peur que Isobel débarque elle aussi...

Je l'a comprends.

Écoute, Bella, je commence à fatiguer. Je vais couper la connexion, oh, et avant que je parte, tu as pu sécuriser la maison ?

Oui, Bonnie. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si Klaus s'approche, Emily me le dira.

Très bien. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse tout le monde pour moi.

Surtout Elijah non ? Gloussa t-elle.

Ha ha ha. »


End file.
